


Teach Me

by Redlin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Buckle up people, Crack Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlin/pseuds/Redlin
Summary: In which curiosity kills the cat, but fortunately reality brought it backOriginally posted on FFN at 15/26/12Part 1 of 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time to revive this one as I gradually muster up the needed things to write M-rated ones for the next parts

The club room was pretty quiet today, saves the two person inside who is busy with each others activities.

Rin was sitting near the end of the table, close the entrance of their room while slumping her body over the table, feeling bored.

While Nico sat at her crowned place, the opposite end from where Rin was sitting, playing the tapping games on her phone with her headphone on and sometimes nodding her heads following the rhythm of the song.

It was quiet at the club room today, until a certain ginger-haired girl groaning out loud and pushed herself up from her initial position.

"Its sooooo boring, nya~"

Then it's all quiet again.

"Nicoooo-chaaaaaaaaaan, listen to me!"

"A sec, Rin."

Nico taps a few bit more on her phone, and after a full 30 seconds, she put down her phone and remove the headphone on her head. While Rin can only watch in agony.

"What is it?"

"It's boring in here!"

"Then do something, you know the computer is free to use right?"

"But I don't know what to do with the computer, you only ever watch some idol stuff in there! Also, I didn't know the password."

Nico sighed, "and this is what gets in between me and placing first on the event. I hope my score is enough to stay still at the top, it's my card for god sake, I'm not letting anyone get first place."

"Well you could just ask for it if you want to, Rin. It's not like I won't tell you what the password is."

Rin is now staring at Nico like a cat who want to engage in battle

"W-what?"

"How can I ask you when you're so engrossed with your phone?! And with that huge headphone at that!"

"Oh. Okay, you've got a point there."

"Mou, Nico-chan is stupid!"

"Okay, okay. My bad, please forgive me, Rin."

"No."

"What the– Okay, okay" Nico unplugged the headphone jack from her phone and lowered the volume of her phone until its barely heard-able.  
"There you go, now can I please continue? I need to make sure I'll stay on top."

"nyah, do whatever you want then." Rin said while puffing her cheek and tried to copy Maki's antic of looking away like a true tsundere, but kinda fails.

After watching Rin's failed attempt of being a tsundere, Nico giggling quietly then continues her quest for conquering the game's event that's featuring her cards.  
While she's at it, Rin continues to ramble about to make herself feel less bored.

"Why Kayo-chin and Maki-chan have to represent our class for the festival anyway, not to mention Eli being away because of the school needs her somewhere else."

"Hmmm." Was all Nico answer because she's concentrating on her game.

"And all the second years was busy preparing the festival necessities, Nozomi too is helping them, why aren't you helping them as well, Nico-chan?"

"Hmmm."

Rin kinda got annoyed again.

"Nico-chan, are you even listening?"

"Hmmm."

"Nico-chan, what is the color of the sky?"

"Hmmm."

"Nico-chan, what do you have for dinner yesterday?"

"Hmmm."

"Nico-chan, what kind of ramen I usually order?"

"Hmmm."

And with that, Rin got annoyed for sure.

"Nico-chan, listen to meeeee!"

"Hmmm."

At this point, Rin slumped back again in her first position, letting the older girl got sucked into her world alone, not. She's thinking on how to get Nico attention, and also a payback for ignoring her and not entertaining her. And after some brainstorming with the cats inside her head, Rin come up with a plan.

"Nico-chan." Rin attempts to call again to make sure Nico is still not paying attention to her.

"Hmmm."

And after that she got up from her seat and walk towards Nico, leaning over her from the side of the table. Making sure she's looking at Nico's eyes who is still focused on her phone.

"Nico-chan.." Rin calls slowly

"Hmmm..?" Nico answers a little bit differently after seeing Rin getting close in her peripheral view.

"Can you teach me what sex is?"

Nico dropped her phone, stares at Rin with a "what the actual f—" kind of glare, and stayed like that.

It stays like that until Nico brought back into reality by the sound her phone made about failing a song, then she immediately changes her focus on her phone.

"NOOOOOOOOO, MY POINTS! RIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Rin just grinned while retracting back from her position and sit in one of the chairs on the side of the table.

"Nyahahahaha! That's what you get after ignoring Rin! Take that!" Rin says while laughing kinda evilly, again trying to imitate the antagonist laughs.

"You'll pay for this, Rin… You'll pay…" Nico said while (almost) crying over her phone which now shows there's a maintenance going on and she wouldn't be able to play for a while.

"nyaaaaaa~" Rin says innocently like she's done nothing wrong in the whole world.

Nico can only stares at Rin with eyes full of anger (and a little bit of tears, or both combined).

"So then, why are you asking that suddenly? Do you really asking that for an answer or you just asking that to mess up with me?"

"Both, nya~ At first it was to annoy you, but then I realized I don't know about it as well, so yes, please answer it, nya~"

"No."

"eeeeeeh, whyyyyyyyyy, answer it, Nico-chaaaaan,nya~!"

"Ugh.. why would you want to know anyway?"

"Hmmmm… We just learned it today at class, that human reproduce by doing it, nya~ So I wanna know what is that and how, nyehehe~"

"What? How? Rin you're still 15, you don't need to know how to do it yet for god sake!"

"eeeeeh? Why not? just tell me a little bit, Nico-chan, nya~"

"No."

"Please, nyaaaa~ Tell Rin about it, Nico-chan nyaaa~" Rin plead using her catty-eyes (A/N: Rin's version of puppy-eyes) at its best.

"Ugh… Rin, No."

"Rin, yes!"

"No."

"Yessss, nyaaaa~!"

Nico just face-palmed herself both in embarrassment and defeat.

"Only a little bit?"

"Yes, a little bit is just fine, nya~"

Nico is now contemplating on her life choices, thinking whether it is a right choice to make or not, whether or not she should back away while she had the chance, but then she look at Rin again still with her pleading form, and then Nico knew there's no turning back.

"A-ahem.. Okay, I'll show you how to, just a little bit though!"

"Yaaaaaaaay~ You're the best, Nico-chaaan~" Rin was about to run and hug Nico but stopped when Nico raises her hand to make a stop sign.

"W-well okay, but I need you to follow my instructions carefully, is that clear?"

"Aye sir, nya!" Rin makes a salute motions.

"A-ahem… Okay…. So… uhm…. Rin, sit on the table…" Nico tries to give Rin an instruction while holding in her embarrassment.

"Eh? Okay, nya~" Rin sat on the edge of the table, just like Nico instructed her to, placing both of her hands beside her for support.

"And here goes nothing…" Nico then walk toward her junior, standing in front of her.

"Listen, Rin, if you're feeling weird or disturbed by any of my action, just say so and I'll stop, okay?"

Rin just nodded and Nico takes that as her cue to continue, by continue means pushing Rin down on the table then hovers on top of her.

"Huh?"

"Just… um.. stay still, Rin.." Nico face is almost as red as tomatoes, but she steeled herself to make sure her junior get what she wants.

"Basically, this is one of the way people do it, well of course after they… ummm… doing the warm up…"

"Warm up? What is the warm up, Nico-chan? And why aren't we doing it? Rin want to knows it thoroughly, please~"

"The warm up is… K-kissing of course, but not the ordinary lips on lips kiss, it's… even more deep kiss than that… And we're not doing it because we did not want to do it! I'm just showing you how it's done, that's all!"

"Eeeeh, you're no fun, Nico-chaaan~"

"what the– this kid I swear…"

"A-ahem! A-anyway, I'll be doing it slowly so you'll understand. After they do the warm up… well they do more of the warm up…"

"I don't understand, nyaaa~ So you were saying they do another warm up after the first warm up? Isn't doing it once not enough, Nico-chan?"

"Ugh.. no more question, Hoshizora, just listen to what I have to say!"

"Boooo" Rin puffed her cheeks again.

_"LORD HELP ME SHE'S TOO CUTE. And what, this… this is too close! Damn this girl always know what to do to get what she wants… ahh.. she kinda smells nice… OKAY, NO. Yazawa you can do this, you only need to show how to do it not to actually do it, you can do it Yazawa! You're the number one idol in the universe, nothing you can not do!"_

"Nico-chan? Are you okay? You're kinda stop doing anything now, and your face is kinda red…"

"Ah… um, I'm okay, Rin… Sorry, let's continue… where were we…"

"Doing the second warm up, ma'am!"

"Oh yeah, the second one… so after doing it the second time, me as the people on top have to take control."

"Does it have to be you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can't the bottom one take control though?"

"Well, I'm not saying they can't… but it's usually the one on top."

"Then Rin wants to be on top next time, nya~"

Nico face-palmed yet again, and almost lost her balance after losing one of her support, fortunately though she's quick to recover.

"Okay, then we'll continue, as the person who is in charge, next thing I'll do is…" Nico hesitantly look on her junior clothes, her ribbons.  
"Um.. removing any piece of clothes… So here I go.."

Nico slowly removes Rin's ribbon, and just like Nico order her to Rin only stayed still watching Nico moves.

After successfully removing Rin's ribbon, Nico starts to unbuttoning her shirt.  
First button..  
Second button…  
And on her way to the third button, the door suddenly opened.

"Thank you for your help, Nozomi, and Maki and Hanayo too, I don't think we can do it with just the three of us, you guys saves us a great amount of time."

"I was glad that we could be a help, Umi-chan."

"Yeah, don't hesitate to ask for help again sometimes, we're in this together okay~"

Then all is quiet again in the club room. Both Nico and Rin looked at the door the moment it opened, while the new occupant of the room only realized what's going on inside after their small talk is over.

Calm before the storm.

Things happened so fast after that, between Nico jumped back on her feet and trying to explain herself and Umi immediately took Nico's collar on her hand and pushed her on the bookshelf and start glaring her with eyes full of rage.

"Yazawa, what do you think you're doing?"

"Okay, Umi, I-I can explain, just no violence…"

"Umi-chan, stop! Nico-chan just want to show me how to do sex!"

"Niccochi, how could you?!"

"Rin, no! Okay, Umi, don't listen to her, I can explain it!

"Yazawa, give me one reason to, just one reason."

"Nico-chan said that we're going to do it slowly, Umi-chan, don't hurt her!"

"Rin, shut up! Don't let me get killed for sure!"

"Yazawa."

"Okay, so, you guys get it all wrong, we're not doing anything what you guys think we're doing."

"Yeah! Beside Nico and I are going out, so whatever things you guys think we're doing, we can do it!"

"RIN, NO!"

"Yazawa."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you really dating my daughter?"

"What"

"I'm saying. Are. You. Dating. My. Daughter."

"Um… Yes..?"

Let's skip the story because what happens next is too… just let's say something best left unknown. The point is, Nico got punished by Umi.

—

After the harsh punishment, Nico is now seated at her usual seat in front of the computer. There's only her and Rin left at the club room yet again. Nico's chair facing the entrance door, while she herself is facing the ceiling, an arm over her head covering her eyes.

"That's the last time I will do anything for you, Rin. The last time."

"Nyaaa, don't be like that Nico-chan~ Rin is sorry too, I should've lock the door"

"That's not the point, Riiiin…"

"Nyaaa~"

"And I can't believe you told everyone about us at that timing… I feel so tired all of the sudden…"

"Ehehehe, that's just kinda slipped from my mouth, nya~"

Rin walk toward where Nico was seated, and help herself by sitting on Nico, which ended up straddling her. Realizing this, Nico moves her arm that covers her eyes just now, and wrapped it around the girl so she won't fall. While Rin is busy nuzzling over Nico's neck.

"Geez.. What do I do with you…" Nico patting Rin head in reflex of her nuzzling.

"Nyaaa~ Maybe continue where we left off before?" Rin said with a straight face.

"Rin, no. enough about that, please."

"Eeeh~? But you promised to tell me about it, not fair, nya~!"

"Ugh… Okay, but I have some conditions…"

"What is it, nya?"

"First, I'll tell you more about it when you turned 18."

"Eeeeeeh? Why can't it be now, you're so mean Nico-chaaaaaan~"

"Shush. And the second one, you're not allowed to look for it anywhere, not even asking other people, especially Nozomi, and no looking it over the net either. I am going to tell you myself, and that's that, are we clear?"

"What if there's a test about it?"

"….I don't think there's any test that requires you to explain how sex works, Rin. Well, not as far as I can remember, but that's beside the point. Beside it might happened in college, but you're going to college at age 18 anyway, so all is fine."

"Hum, hum" Rin thinks for a while then nodded.

"Alright, that's deal then, better not break it, okay? Promise?"

"Okay, nya~ I promise!"

"Good girl~" Nico patted Rin head again

"Nyaaaaa~ I love you, Nico-chan~"

"Mhmm, I love you too, Rin."

\---------  
Bonus:

"Umi! I demand an explanation!"

"What is it, Eli?"

"I heard from Nozomi that you were saying Nico is not good enough for Rin. Excuse me but I, as her self-appointed father, begs to differ. I raised Nico myself and I believe she's good enough for any of the girls, even Nozomi! Though I won't allow herself to engage in such incest relationship, but that beside the point."

"You might think you raised her right, but after what I witnessed yesterday, I am questioning your way of raising child. Do you even know what happened yesterday? Your daughter almost soiled my precious flower!"

Eli gasped dramatically before diverting her gaze to the girl they were speaking about.

"Nico! Is that true?!"

"Oh my god you two stupid people, please just stop it."

"That's not how you talk to your father!"

Nico is now banging her head on the table, hoping that she could just die and avoid any more of embarrassment than she already have.


End file.
